The present invention provides a novel process for the preparation of 2,5-di-(3′-aminopropyl)pyridine of structural formula I. 
Another aspect of the present invention is concerned with novel intermediates useful in the disclosed process.
A synthesis of the compound of formula I was previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,268 (Jul. 17, 2001). In the issued U.S. patent, the 2,5-bis-substituted pyridine ring system was constructed by means of a one-pot double Suzuki cross-coupling of a 2,5-dihalopyridine with a protected allylamine in the presence of 9-BBN and subsequent removal of the primary amine protecting groups.
In the present invention, the compound of formula I is produced in a highly efficient manner in a total of four chemical steps featuring a one-pot double addition of acetonitrile anion to a 2,5-pyridine dicarboxylate diester followed by activation of the resulting di-enolate and a two-step hydrogenation sequence to the final product.